Spain
NOTE: In Spain you need an ID to buy a sim. Network technology Spain is still mostly 3G/UMTS. LTE on 2600MHz availabe on Movistar/Telefonica. LTE on 800MHz will not commence until 2014. State of Vodafone and Orange LTE unknown. LeFrenchMobile LeFrenchMobile is a European prepaid mobile operator entirely in English (website multi-lingual) It enables customers to benefit from: One flat rate starting at €0.19/min for national calls, international calls towards most countries of the world and calls within the European Union whatever country you are in! LeFrenchMobile also offers many cheap data bundles (for France or the European Union) to stay connected during your stay. You can either get a normal/micro SIM card or Nano SIM card depending on your device and if you are looking for personal wifi hotspot (mifi) they are offering unlocked ones at very good rates. You can choose between European data bundles. Data bundles with unlimited validity starting at €0.24/MB in the European Union (53% less than the Eurotarif). You can order directly online and get delivered at your home address before leaving (FREE delivery of SIM cards in Europe). Top-ups can be done either via PaySafeCard vouchers you can buy at any tobacco shops or directly online (that way you have free credit) Choose your pack directly on www.lefrenchmobile.com 'Calling rates'Edit Calls within the European Union.................................................from €0.19/min 'Data rates'Edit Carrefour Movil Carrefour uses the Orange network. Network: GSM (GPRS) UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA 'Startup costs' The startup costs depend on the SIM you choose, either 5 or 10 Euro. 'Data feature packs' Carrefour offers two different prepaid SIMs, one for data (Tarjeta Carrefour Prepago Datos) and one for voice/data (Tarjeta Carrefour). The data SIM at 100MB for 1 Euro/day is probably the best offer currently available in spain: Tarjeta Carrefour Prepago Datos (data SIM): Tarifa diaria: This is the default plan for carrefour data SIM cards, no activation is necessary. 1 euro per day, 100 MB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k You are charged only for the days that you connect. A 3 euro/month minimum spending applies. A 'bono 1GB' add on is available: 19 Euro for 30 days, 1GB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k Enable this plan by sending SMS to 22864 with the text ALTA BONO 1GB Quit the plan by sending BAJA BONO 1GB to 22864 Check the amount of data you have used by sending BONO 1GB to 22864 A 'bono 3GB' add on is also available: 29 Euro for 30 days, 3GB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k Make sure that you have enough balance on your SIM card (at least 35 Euro). Enable the plan by sending SMS to 22864 with the text ALTA BONO 3GB Check the amount of data you have used by sending BONO 3GB to 22864 (5 free SMS per month) SIM card costs 5 Euro, with no credit. Tarjeta prepago Carrefour Móvil (voice & data SIM): 0.50 Euro per day for 20 MB at full 3G speed, thereafter speed is reduced to 128k You are charged only for the days that you connect. A 3 euro/month minimum spending applies. SIM card costs 10 Euro, including 10 Euro credit. 'Availability' The prices above exclude IVA, so add 21%. SIM card can be purchased on the carrefour website but this requires a Spanish fiscal number (NIE/NIF). In the Carrefour supermarket they asked me for such a number at first, but after all they allowed me to purchase using my foreign passport and local Spanish address.The credit can be displayed by calling *113#.You can add credit (recarga de telefonia) online or in Carrefour and DIA supermarkets. Some tabacco shops offer credit for Carrefour Movil. I bought it at the drugstore chain Schlecker. 'Technical information' You must make sure to use the right APN, For smartphones : *APN: carrefourinternet *(no username or password) *Carrefour uses the Orange network, just like Simyo, masmovil and some other providers in Spain. *You have to manually change the APN in the iPhone, because it default uses the Orange APN. If your iPhone doesn't display the APN options (Celluar Data Network) under Settings/General/Network, try disabling and activating Celluar Data there. Vodafone Network: GSM (GPRS, EDGE), UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+ 'Startup costs and plans' You can buy a sim for 19 € with 1 GB of data, later you sould choose one of the plans 'Availability' Sold in a Vodafone's stores. You can load up the card in 5€ steps (+5€, +10€, +15€....) You can check your prepaid SIM credit balance by calling *134# on the phone dial. Be aware that this service is NOT free anymore! I just wondered why my account keeps decreasing. The balance check costs 17 cent (sometimes 18 cent...) each check! 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM, Micro sim 'Technical information' You must make sure to use the APN airtelnet.es - especially on smartphones as they initally try to use a wap APN (airtelwap.net) which reduces your balance in seconds. (on iPhones the Vodafone SIM will automatically set the correct settings on the iPhone, provided that no profile with special mobile settings was previously installed on the iphone) For smartphones : *APN: ac.vodafone.es *Username: vodafone *Password: vodafone Tuenti Startup costs 5€ 'Fair use policy' When you exceed the limit you´ll pay 0,08€/ per MB 'Data feature packs' 1 GB / € 6 (for one month) 3 GB / € 15 (for one month) Availability From their website or in telecor stores 'Technical Information' Apn: tuenti.com user: tuenti password: tuenti 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM, Micro sim, Nano sim Yoigo Running on own net or roams on Movistar when needed. Mostly owned by TeliaSonera. Network: UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+. LTE 1800MHz planned. Startup costs 20 Euro with 20 Euro balance and 20 sms 'Fair use policy' reduced to a 64kb/s when you exceed the limit 'Data feature packs' bono 8: 500 MB / € 8 (for one month) Availability From their website or in their stores 'Technical Information' Apn: internet No user/password 'SIM sizes' Mini SIM, Micro sim 'Notes' Best for prepaid data only (eg. with a 3G router) is the tariff "La Del Ocho". It has a minimum consumation of € 6 per month. It is the only prepaid tariff (tarjeta) which can be combined with the data pack "Bono 8 Internet", which gives you 500MB. Bono 8 can be extended with another 300MB for € 5. MÁSmovil Startup costs 10 Euro with 10 Euro balance 'Default data rate' 0.05 euro / MB 0.03 Euro /MB after signing up for "automatic prepaid" (requires PayPal account or credit card) 'Data feature packs' 300 MB / € 5 500 MB / € 8 1 GB / € 14.90 5 GB / € 29.90 'Availability' From their website or in shops 'Technical Information' Apn: internetmas No user/password 'SIM sizes' Mini-SIM MoviData MoviData is only available at ThePhoneHouse stores in Spain. 'Startup cost' It costs 25€. 'Data feature packs' Startup is 500MB free, each additional 100MB is 6€ (reload only in ThePhoneHouse stores). No time restriction. 'Availability' Sold only at ThePhoneHouse stores. 'SIM sizes' Regular. 'Technical information' There is no APN configuration needed. Uses Orange network. If it doesn't work, sent a SMS to 22389 with the word "CONFIGURA" You will receive the configuration. To install it : tape PIN "0" or "0000". Movistar (telefonica) Network: GSM (GPRS, EDGE) UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA, HSPA+ LTE planned for 2012 'Startup cost' 15 EUR 12 EUR of credit included 'Data feature packs ' (Bono Internet) *1 week 22,42 incl. taxes send ALTA SEM to 221140 *1 month 57,82 incl. taxes send ALTA MEN to 221140 *3 months 69,62 incl. taxes send ALTA TRI to 221140 Limited to 1GB per period, then you seem to pay 3,54 EUR / 30MB, but up to 14,16 EUR per day maximum -- it's then a flatrate. 'Availability' Sold at movistar stores. 'SIM sizes' Micro 'Technical information' *APN: movistar.es *login: movistar *password: movistar Bandwidth limited to 1Mbps download / 384kbps upload Orange Network: GSM (GPRS) UMTS, HSDPA, HSUPA Orange Spain has an English site for international customers. However some texts are still in Spanish and Google Chrome with Translate feature is recommended for browsing. There are two plans available for prepaid/payg SIM card. Please note that prepaid SIM is the standard size and you need to cut it to Micro SIM by youself or go to some mobile shops (not the operator stores). Plan: Delfin 2 Orange is now offering the "Delfin 2" (Dolphin) plan, which cost 2€/Week, it does includes unlimited access 100 Mb at full speed and the rest at 128 kbps, does not include VoIP. Startup cost: Sim card can be obtained for 20€, it includes a credit of 10€, enough for the plan that you are interested on. Procedure to get the dolphin plan: #Disable data on your phone (Data roaming is not enough to disable the plan, remember you will put a local SIM and the phone will start to consume credit if you don't disable data) #Put in your SIM card. #Call 470, navigate through the menu, the first question is "Quieres hacer una consulta acerca del telefono que nos estas marcando!" (Do you want to consult about the telephone you are talking about?). Say "Si" or press 1. #Next question is if you want to see the remaining calls or sms based on your credit, Say "No" or press 2. #On the main menu, say "Tarifas y promociones" (Rates or promotions) or press 4 #Say "Consultar Tarifas" (Consult about Rates) or press 1. #Say "Consultar or cambiar a otra tarifa" (Consult or change to another Rate) or press 2. #You will be transfered to an agent, tell him/her that you want the "Plan Delfin" (Dolphin Plan) the will ask your name, probably the number (it is on the card where the sim was, a 9 digit number) and the model of your phone/device. #Wait for sms confirmation and now activate your data. The easier way to activate if you have Wi-Fi access at hotel and can read some Spanish (with Google Translate) is the web client management. Go to Orange Client page and click on the link "nuevo usuario" at "móvil-internet móvil" section to reciept SMS verification. Plan: Ballena 12 Ballena 12 (Whale) is a newer plan introduced in 2012/2013 with 1GB full speed access per month. It is better than Delfin 2 for those who are data consuming. 'Availability' Sold at Orange stores and places where movil services are sold. You can find these kind of stores at the big metro stations or around downtown. Orange has a list of "English-speaking store" on its web site, which is easier to buy a SIM card. Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Vodafone Category:Movistar Category:Orange